ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Errors/Ben 10: Omniverse
Episodes ''The More Things Change: Part 1 *In some scenes during the battle between Four Arms and Malware, Four Arms didn't have the black stripe on his back. *When Four Arms hits Malware with a tree, the Omnitrix briefly appears in his right shoulder instead of his left. *When young Ben was trying to activate the Omnitrix after Malware deactivated it, it had the activation button on the wrong side. *When Feedback was about to blast Malware his fingers are square instead of circle. *In the beginning of the episode there was a big wildfire, but in the next scene it was gone. *When Ben was talking to Mr. Baumann a sandwich table for a short time appears. *In some scenes, Cannonbolt is shown without his back shell. *In one scene, Liam was missing his comb. *After Ben transforms to Bloxx, he made two cracks on the ground with his fists. When he tells to Rook to switch places the cracks disappear. *When Rook launched a net out of the Proto-Tool it caught Bubble Helmet, Liam and Fistina, they were laying flat but on the next scene it showed them they were on their sides. The More Things Change, Part 1 (24).png|No back stripe The More Things Change, Part 1 (29).png|Right shoulder The More Things Change, Part 1 (48).png|Activation button error The More Things Change, Part 1 (70).png|Rectangular fingertips The More Things Change, Part 1 (72).png|No fire The More Things Change, Part 1 (306).png|Random table The More Things Change, Part 1 (343).png|No back shell Liam error.png|No comb The More Things Change, Part 1 (508).png|No cracks The More Things Change, Part 1 (511).png|Different position The More Things Change: Part 2 *The colors of the Omnitrix symbol are interchanged in three scenes: **In the scene where NRG, Liam and Rook are shown looking at the train. **In the scene where Water Hazard is talking to Rook. **In the scene where Terraspin and Rook are looking at aliens. *While Terraspin and Rook were chasing Bubble Helmet, the Omnitrix symbol was colored black. *In one scene, Terraspin looks bigger than usual. *In the scene after the one in which Rook says "Ben behind you", the metal circle on Armodrillo's head is yellow instead of silver. *In one scene, the Omnitrix's dial is missing from Ben's wrist. The More Things Change, Part 2 (44).png|Omnitrix error water hazard error.png|Omnitrix error The More Things Change, Part 2 (291).png|Omnitrix error Error Omnitrix symbol Terraspin OV.png|Omnitrix error Terraspin OV 5.PNG|Size error The More Things Change, Part 2 (393).png|Head error A Jolt from the Past *11 year old Ben had smoothie on him when he was inside and when he was outside the smoothie disappeared. *In many scene, the Nosedeenians' back doesn't have the positive and/or negative symbol. *When young Ben was about to transform into Feedback the button to activate the Omnitrix was on both sides. *When Rook says that he hopes "the real Ben Tennyson lives up to the legends", his mouth does not move. *When Ben is selecting Big Chill the hologram interface didn't disappear after the Omnitrix's core opened up. *When Ben was hoping to transform into XLR8, Humungousaur was on the hologram. *When the containment device is first shown, it had no Nosedeenians, but in the next scene it was full of them. This error is seen many times. *When Bloxx smashed the ground, he is shown falling for a while, then smashing the ground, but Ben and Rook were only a few feet from the ground. *When Bloxx grabbed Hoodlum before he could shock Rook, the line on his hand was colored red instead of black. *When Ben said "shutting you down isn't one of them" the Omnitrix symbol on Rook's Proto-Tool was all green and didn't have the hourglass symbol on it. This error is also seen when the Megawhatts attack Rook. *In one scene Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol is on the side of his head. *In the scene where Rook gets shot and Gravattack talks to him, the side of the Omnitrix symbol is the color of Gravattack's skin instead of grey. *On the subtitles for the episode, whenever Gravattack speaks, it says that Graviton is speaking. As Graviton, was Gravattack's original name. A Jolt From The Past (24).png|No smoothie A Jolt From The Past (24).png|No back symbols A Jolt From The Past (40).png|Two buttons A Jolt From The Past (208).png|Interface error SacudidaPasado (271).png|Humungousaur instead of XLR8 SacudidaPasado (315).png|No Nosedeenians SacudidaPasado (316).png|No minus symbols SacudidaPasado (359).png|Bloxx is falling SacudidaPasado (374).png|Red line SacudidaPasado (383).png|All green symbol SacudidaPasado (449).png|Omnitrix placement SacudidaPasado (471).png|Rim error So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies *After Alien X transformed back into Ben, Argit's design was incomplete. *In one scene, Ben's T-shirt from behind the jacket is completely green. SLaTfAtS (625).png|Incomplete design SLaTfAtS (627).png|Green shirt It Was Them *In one scene, the sole of Diamondhead's feet was black instead of green. *In one scene, Echo Echo's right eye doesn't have its black outline. *In the scene, where Rook splashes goo on Ben's face, the Omnitrix symbol on the Proto-Tool is disproportionate. *When Ben and Rook are behind Dr. Animo and Ben calls him, the Ant goo was not on Ben and Rook's body. *In one scene, Rath's torso was orange instead of white. *In one scene, Rath's neck was orange instead of white. *At the ending scene, in one shot in the truck where Ben is talking to Rook, the Omnitrix is missing. *Arctiguana is mistakenly in the credits when he didn't appear at all. It Was Them (54).png|Black feet Error Echo.png|Eye error It Was Them (223).png|Badge error It Was Them (254).png|No goo It Was Them (344).png|Orange torso It Was Them (350).png|Orange neck It Was Them (555).png|No Omnitrix Trouble Helix *In one scene where Malware's corrupted life code forced the Omnitrix to time out and Feedback to revert back into Ben, the sound of 16 year old Ben's Omnitrix can be heard. *In one shot, Malware's hands where covered with yellow instead of being all black. *In some scenes, Four Arms didn't have the stripe on his back. *The activation button of the Omnitrix appears on both sides of the dial. This error is seen many times. *The back of Gwen's shirt is completely colored dark blue instead of pale blue. *Cannonbolt's Omnitrix symbol is never on his forehead; instead, it is always on his chest. *When Malware shot Cannonbolt, his back didn't have armor. Trouble Helix (181).png|No back stripe Trouble Helix (195).png|Yellow hands Trouble Helix (219).png|Shirt error Trouble Helix (364).png|A second activation button Trouble Helix (513).png|Omnitrix error Trouble Helix (509).png|Back error Hot Stretch *In a scene, Crashhopper's Omnitrix symbol had the same green as Crashhopper's skin. *In a scene, the 10 on Ben's shirt is colored black. *Arctiguana is not in the credits. Hot Stretch (68).png|Omnitrix error Hot Stretch (343).png|Emblem error Have I Got a Deal for You *When Ben is about to slam the Omnitrix to transform into Spidermonkey, the Omnitrix was sideways. *When Bloxx rubs himself there is no blue on his belly. *When Rook shot Pax at the end, there were two of him, and the Rook without the Proto-Tool is visibly missing his arms. *In the credits, it is shown that Swampfire is voiced by David Kaye instead of Dee Bradley Baker, although he did not speak. HIGaDfY (129).png|Omnitrix error HIGaDfY (380).png|No blue HIGaDfY (405).png|Two Rooks Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 *When Wildmutt tackles Buglizard, he roars without his mouth moving. *Tentacle Vendor was seen standing in a booth. *When Ben is about to slam the Omnitrix to transform into Crashhopper, the faceplate on the Omnitrix is sideways instead of straight. *Young Ben was credited at the end of the episode, even though he didn't appear. DepreyPresa1P178.png|Tentacle Vendor error DepreyPresa1P342.png|Faceplate error Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 *In one scene, 11 year old Stinkfly had nine stripes instead of four. *When Rook came to save Ben by shocking Khyber, the Omnitrix symbol on his Proto-Tool was all green. *When Stinkfly transformed back into Ben, his Omnitrix symbol was grey like the Original instead of white. *In the scene where Crashhopper was fighting Buglizard, Buglizard's face is entirely black. When it cuts back to her, the white parts on her face are back. *Throughout most of the episode, the circle on Rook's back was all black. *When Ben was fighting Zed just before he asked the Omnitrix to surprise him, the corners of the faceplate where white instead of black. DepreyPresa2P117.png|Nine stripes DepreyPresa2P220.png|Symbol error DepreyPresa2P311.png|Grey rim DepreyPresa2P322.png|Face error DepreyPresa2P349.png|Rim error DepreyPresa2P368.png|Corners error Many Happy Returns *Before Rath, Gwen and Kevin escape the burning house, Rath's jaw is orange. *When Kevin is looking at Rook's truck, when Ben says "Um, Kevin", his mouth doesn't move. *In one scene, Bloxx has red eyebrows. *In one scene, Gwen's shirt was shorter and resembles the shirt that she wears as an Anodite. *In one scene, XLR8's Omnitrix symbol is missing. *The blur XLR8 creates while he runs, looks like what his 11-year old self creates. *When Ben interrupts the ceremony, a part of Looma's left chest armor is colored red instead of black. *When Looma lifts Clockwork, his chest design is all dark green. MHR (86).png|Orange jaw MHR (171).png|Red eyebrows MHR (377).png|Short shirt MHR (435).png|No Omnitrix MHR (439).png|White blur MHR (600).png|Chest armor error MHR (645).png|Chest error Gone Fishin' *In one scene, Ripjaws' belt was not green. *Stinkfly is mistakenly in the credits when he didn't appear at all. GF (127).png|Belt error Outbreak *When the camera pans out to see the entire room, Zed is gone. *When Khyber and Malware recovered from Dr. Psychobos' attack, Malware's eye was full red. *In one scene, The Worst's eyebrows are gone. *In one scene when Bubble Helmet was fighting the Plumbers, he had pupils, even though he didn't before. *When Bubble Helmet transformed back, he did not have his helmet on but did not have a hard time breathing. OB (56).png|Zed is gone OB (60).png|Eye error OB (533).png|No eyebrows OB (602).png|Pupils Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's *After Blukic and Driba rewired the Mouse Minions to attack each other, when they were attacking each other there was one mouse with a closed head. However, since Blukic and Driba rewired them, all of their heads should have been opened. BaDGtMS (346).png|Head error Malefactor *When Ben and Rook enter the Olde Bellwood Days, the sign says Olde Belwood Days. *In the flashbacks, the Rust Bucket has blue and red stripes in some scenes and brown stripes in others. *In the flashback, immediately before Ben selects XLR8, the button on the Omnitrix is on the wrong side. **In the same scene when Ben activates the Omnitrix, the dial doesn't open up only the core. **Also in that scene, the Omnitrix's core angle is off. It's upright when it should be somewhat tilted on its right (otherwise, some of the core would be visible when the dial isn't popped up). *When the Omnitrix times out and XLR8 reverts back into Ben, 16-year old Ben's Omnitrix time-out is heard. *When Big Chill and Hypnotick reached Billions Tower, the Nemesis Tower was not next to it. Malefactor (3).png|Belwood Malefactor (297).png|Red and blue stripes Malefactor (294).png|Brown stripes Malefactor (427).png|Button error Malefactor (428).png|Dial not moving Malefactor (575).png|No Nemesis Tower Bros in Space *While Rook chased the Muroids around the house he pulled out his Proto-Tool, but when the scene changed it was on his back, and after that he was holding it again. *In multiple scenes, Shocksquatch's fists were yellow instead of their usual grey. BiS (179).png|Proto-Tool error BiS (502).png|Color error BiS (525).png|Color error Arrested Development *Humungousaur's size was constantly changing. *When young Ben transforms into Diamondhead, Diamondhead's face is briefly seen on his chest. *In one scene, the portal is not visible. AD (205).png|Reflection error AD (715).png|No portal Rules of Engagement *When XLR8 was running, his Omnitrix symbol is missing. *When Armodrillo was tickling Looma with his drill, the grey on his head was yellow. *In one scene, the green ten on the Tenn-Speed was black. *In one scene, Looma's ship, Tenn-Speed, and the car are in different positions. *During the second fight scene with Looma, Rook didn't have his Proto-Tool with him. Right as Ben and Fistina pulled up to his house on the Tenn-Speed, Rook had the Proto-Tool with him. RoE (22).png|Missing Omnitrix RoE (227).png|Color error RoE (321).png|Emblem error RoE (353).png|Ship error RoE (391).png|No Proto-Tool RoE (402).png|Proto-Tool Showdown: Part 1 *It was said that Patty Berkenfeld from third grade was Ben's first crush. This contradicts what Gwen said in 'Ben 10: Alien Swarm' about Elena being Ben's first crush. *In one shot before Ben puts his arms behind his head, the Omnitrix was missing from his arm. *For a brief moment when Humungousaur steps on a display, his briefs disappear. His sash and Omnitrix have also shifted, being off center and closer to his right shoulder. *In one scene, the Nemetrix is completely white on Tyrannopede. *When Omnivoracious is about to swallow Azmuth, her left is cut off due to a rendering error. *When Vicetopus let go of Dr. Psychobos, the tip of her tentacle was the same color as Dr. Psychobos pincer. *During the flashback right as Ben enters the Rust Bucket, to the left, a log, a campfire, and rocks can be seen. In that shot, the log is furthest to the right. In the next scene right after Malware blasts the Rustbucket, the log is now between the campfire and the rocks. SD1 error 2.png|Missing Omnitrix SD1 error 1.png|Missing briefs SD1 (229).png|Nemetrix error SD1 (316).png|Rendering error SD1 (363).png|Tentacle error SD1 (399).png|Fire error Showdown: Part 2 *When NRG, Rook, and Azmuth landed after destroying the rocks, the handle on NRG's top was missing. *Right as Ben pointed to Azmuth saying "Seriously? You're the smartest guy in three galaxies," the Omnitrix was missing from his arm. *In one scene, Max's eyes were not in the correct order. *In one scene, Max's eye's didn't match. *While the team was in the Proto-TRUK, Rook had the Proto-Tool on his shoulder, even though it had already been absorbed by Malware. *Before Ben and Kevin dropped from the Proto-TRUK, Azmuth was missing. *When Ben and Kevin fell, Kevin had no hair on his chin. *When Malware knocked down Way Big the red in his face was white. *In most of the battle between Malware and Way Big, Way Big's lower eyes were completely grey instead of being green at the bottom *At one point during the flashback with Ben and Azmuth, Azmuth's feelers are missing on his head. *When Feedback appeared from Malware's head, his fingers were round instead of cubed. *When Feedback was looking at Malware, his back had a green stripe. SD2 (74).png|No handle SD2 (76).png|No Omnitrix SD2 (167).png|Eyes error SD2 (177).png|Eyes error SD2 (180).png|Proto-Tool SD2 (195).png|No Azmuth SD2 (201).png|No chin hair SD2 (246).png|Face error SD2 (272).png|Eyes error SD2 (326).png|No feelers SD2 (368).png|Fingers error SD2 (375).png|Backstripe T.G.I.S. *Right during the scene where the Chupacabras are attacking Mr. Baumann's store, a jar containing Aldebaran Beidafangs can be seen on the counter. However, the jar suddenly disappears when a Chupacabra was on its spot. After Mr. Baumann grabbed Ben to prevent him from using the Omnitrix, the jar reappears in its spot. *The closed captions refer to Heatblast as Heatwave. *XLR8 and Cannonbolt appear in the end credits. TGIS (162).png|Missing Aldebaran Beidafangs Tummy Trouble *When Ben was about to transform into Jetray, the Omnitrix buckle of the seatbelt in Proto-TRUK was in front of his right hand. *When Big Chill was in the Proto-TRUK, his seatbelt was missing. *When the Murk Gourmands were on the Incursean ship rescuing the Queen, one of the Gourmands had green eyes instead of yellow. *In the scene when the Gourmands and Attea are in the Proto-TRUK, two Gourmands temporarily have Omnitrix symbols. *Throughout most of the episode, Sergeant Cookmeister was wearing a medal with five spots on it. In one scene where Sergeant Cast Iron was standing beside Rook, his medal only had three spots on it. *In ''Ben 4 Good Buddy, it is shown that Perks cannot have real food such as meat and burgers, however, when the Cookmeister said "stake the Gourmands!", including the Perks misheard it as steak and showed expressions as if they wanted to eat it. tummy error.png|Buckle error TT (83).png|No seatbelt gourmand error.png|Green eyes TT (382).png|Omnitrix symbols TT (448).png|Four spots ''Store 23 *In one scene Feedback had plugs on his hips, but in the next scene, they're gone. *While Chicken Alien is facing the counter to order, there is an emblem on the rhombus where his two sashes meet. While he is walking towards the door, the emblem disappears. It reappears while he and the Cow Alien are being sucked through the pinwheel aurora. *While Ben 23 wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist, the billboard for the Secret of the Hero Watch movie featured the watch on his right wrist. *After the bomb detonates, Ben Prime's Omnitrix is not drawn correctly. S23 (34).png|Hips error S23 (109).png|Back error S23 (361).png|Right arm S23 (463).png|Omnitrix error Vilgax Must Croak *At one point Attea's eyes are white instead of the normal yellow color. *Vilgax said that he "would have perished with the rest of them" if he had been blasted into space. That is untrue, he said himself that he could survive space for a short period of time, and he survived getting blasted into space for a long period of time in the original series. *When Molly Gunther shows Ben the hologram that reveals what happened to Vilgax, her hair was different and in the next scene, it was normal. VMC (438).png|Hair error Ben Again *When Diamondhead was fighting Eon, the sky was yellow instead of blue for an instant. *When 16 year old Ben (in 11 year old Ben's body) had transformed into Ditto, the Omnitrix dial didn't pop up despite making the sound of doing so. *In the scene where all of the Ditto clones are gathered, one of the clones is missing a bump on his wrist, while another is missing one on his shoulder. *When Gwen, Rook and 11 year old Ben are talking in Rook's truck, Rook's mouth is missing for a moment. *When Ben, Gwen and Rook were running away from Pakmar's shop, the board of the shop read "Packmar's Fine Teas". *In one scene, the Omnitrix had the prototype faceplate. *When 16 year old Ben (in 11 year old Ben's body) transformed into Clockwork, the sides of the Omnitrix symbol is gold instead of silver. *11 year old Arctiguana (in 16 year old Ben's body) said "I finally got an alien I know how to use" to Gwen, even though he had already used Diamondhead and Wildmutt. Ben10OVbenagain (27).png|Sky error Ben10OVbenagain (46).png|Faceplate error Ben10OVbenagain (55).png|Missing bumps BA 340.PNG|Misspell BA 359.PNG|Faceplate error BA 472.PNG|Omnitrix error Special Delivery *Thunderpig's symbol on his belt was not there in one scene. *When Way Big knocks Dr. Animo with a truck the sky's color is different. *When 15 year old Ben transforms into Big Chill, his Omnitrix makes the sound that usually comes from his current Omnitrix instead of the prototype Omnitrix's sound. *After Mr. Baumann puts on Ben's hat, and the screen pans out, Ben's Omnitrix is not there. *Ben's ten symbol on his shirt was black instead of white while he was chasing the Kraaho. *Humungousaur had inverse colors on his Omnitrix symbol. SD (137).png|Blue sky SD (183).png|No Omnitrix SD (482).png|Omnitrix error Rad *Eye Guy's sight from his perspective was as if his eyes were clumped together on the body of a small creature. A view of all over the room should have been visible from his perspective. *While the Incurseans are running away from the Gracklflint after it is let free, one is not wearing his helmet while the other three are. In the next scene, when they confront Rad, all four are wearing their helmets. In the following scene where they are running from Rad's blaster, the one that was originally not wearing his helmet is no longer wearing his helmet again (while the other three are). RadEp (199).png|Connected sight RadEp (339).png|Three with helmets, one without RadEp (342).png|All four with helmets RadEp (344).png|Three with helmets, one without While You Were Away *When Rook tilts the last glass of Ogia Concentrate, it doesn't spill. WYWA (426).png|No spilling The Frogs of War: Part 1 *In the scene where the aliens were flying out of Undertown, there was a man behind the policewoman and he wore a red jacket. In the next shot after the police women screamed "aliens," the man's jacket is now green. *When the Incursean ships are seen flying towards Earth while Milleous attempts to make an announcement to the planet, the hexagonal shield is not visible. *When Max began to give orders to the Plumbers, Molly Gunther was behind a hologram with the Alpha Squad's suit, but in the next scene she was beside Ben with her normal Plumber Suit. *When Ben fell from the Incursean ship, Rook says he flailed his arms. He did not do this in the premiere, he just started to tap his Omnitrix, but in the CartoonNetwork Clip he did do so. *Terraspin appears in the end credits. TFoW1 (28).png|Green jacket TFoW1 (62).png|No shield TFoW1 (214).png|Alpha Squad suit The Frogs of War: Part 2 *For a split second the top of Way Big's head was white. *While Ben is talking to Milleous, Attea's hands are cuffed in front of her. When she picks the lock, they are behind her back. *Whileis talking to the team in few scenes [[Dr. Psychobos] and Milleous are not shown. *Zed is credited when she didn't appear at all. **According to Derrick J. Wyatt, she was supposed to appear. However, her scene was cut due to time restraints. TFoW2 (447).png|Cuffs in front TFoW2 (468).png|No Milleous or Psychobos Food Around the Corner In two scenes, Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol was miscolored. FAtC (58).png|Omnitrix error FAtC (304).png|Omnitrix error The Ultimate Heist *In some scenes, the hourglass image of the Ultimatrix of Negative Ultimate Humungousaur was not crooked. *In one scene, the bottom white stripe to Negative Wildvine's belt was missing. *Rook refers to Bubble Helmet as "Bubble Head". TUH (313).png|Belt error TUH (495).png|Ultimatrix error O Mother, Where Art Thou? *In one scene, Octagon's red overall doesn't have black color. *Before Bloxx transforms back into Ben, his face was yellow. *Right as Ben was taking his cell phone from Rook, the Omnitrix was missing from his arm. *When the Pretty Boy throws the Dittos, the side of their faces are green. *When Ma Vreedle throws Ditto at Rook, the side of his face is green. *After the Vreedles reveal their plan to Rook, the side of his face is black. OMWAT (167).png|Overall error OMWAT (256).png|Yellow face OMWAT (369).png|Missing Omnitrix OMWAT (496).png|Green faces OMWAT (528).png|Green head OMWAT (627).png|Black face Max's Monster *When Feedback is seen getting ready to fight Phil, the back of his collar is black. *After Terroranchula Phil escaped from Undertown, Max's black shirt is gone. *When Ben wanted transform into Feedback but he transformed into Frankenstrike instead, the symbol he selects is Four Arms instead of Feedback. *In one scene, Buzzshock's Omnitrix rim and his bolts on his arms are green. MaxMonster34.png|Black collar MaxMonster74.png|Missing shirt MaxMonster89.1.png|Four Arms MaxMonster263.png|Rim error Evil's Encore *For a second while rubbing his head after misusing the central eye blast on the roof of the Rust Bucket, Eye Guy's mouth was gone. *When Eye Guy is lying on the floor of the Rust Bucket, his belt, his hand-cuffs and the circles were of his 16 year old's. *Wildvine's chest was miscolored for a moment. Eye have no mouth and I must scream.png|Missing mouth EvEnc (104).png|Belt error EvEnc (262).png|Chest error Return to Forever *When Tummyhead and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk first shot at Ben and Rook, the shots made holes on the Proto-TRUK. After Rook was seen handcuffing the alien, the holes are gone. *Echo Echo and his clones are shown flying. *The subtitles refer to Snare-oh as Benmummy, his old name. *In Will Harangue's reflection in the mirror, the eye on his shoulder is on his wrong shoulder. RtF (60).png|No holes RtF (353).png|Flying Echo Echos RtF (552).png|Reflection error Mud Is Thicker Than Water *When XLR8 gives Magister Patelliday they keys, Patelliday has four fingers in his left hand. *When XLR8 is chasing the criminals, his chest is briefly white like 11 year old XLR8's. *During the scene where Astrodactyl battled the Pickaxe Alien in the air, his Omnitrix was the same color as the sky for a moment. MITTW (17).png|Four fingers MITTW (25).png|White chest MITTW (342).png|Omnitrix error OTTO Motives *For a split second after Ben transforms into Upgrade, the palms of his hands are miscolored black, as opposed to their wide-spanning green. black palms.png|Black palms A Fistful of Brains *In one scene, black stripes on Rook's head are gone. *When the Dittos fell into water, one of Ditto's Omnitrix symbol colored into green. *In one scene where two Ditto clones vanish before the Panuncians and says "Three against one?", there are only two Panuncians. *When Shocksquatch attacked Ultimate Albedo, part of his suit has the same color as his skin, instead of red. *After Shocksquatch transforms back into Ben, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey's web was gone. *In three scenes, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur's Ultimatrix symbol was not crooked. *The credits say that Ultimate Echo Echo and Ball Weevil appeared, but neither one did. UPdC (291).png|Omnitrix error Ult.Albedo his clothes are wrong.png|Color error UPdC (540).png|The web is gone UPdC (608).png|Ultimatrix error For a Few Brains More *In the ending of the last episode, Albedo was in Galvan form, held by Rook, facing towards Azmuth. In the beginning of this episode, he is Ultimate Albedo and next to Khyber. *In one scene when Azmuth was trapped within a machine, Azmuth's black cloth is gone. *In one scene, Ultimate Arctiguana has two plates that are the color of his skin instead of one. *While Gravattack is talking to Ultimate Albedo, his Omnitrix symbol is in his skin color instead of white. *When Upchuck eats Crabdozer and turns to talk to Khyber, Khyber appears to be outside the cage. *When Upchuck's about to eat Crabdozer, Crabdozer's Nemetrix's faceplate is green instead of red. *When Ultimate Spidermonkey falls down after Atomix beat him, he has four fingers on each hand instead of three. FaFBM (2).png|Ultimate Albedo next to Khyber FaFBM (4).png|Missing clothes FaFBM (86).png|Plate error FaFBM (268).png|Omnitrix error For_a_few_brains_more_18.png|Green faceplate FaFBM (411).png|Cage error FaFBM (714).png|Four fingers Something Zombozo This Way Comes *When Jerry nods at Ben and Max, his pupils and eyes are black. *Upgrade's back was green instead of black in two scenes. *When Frankenstrike fought off the Zombie Clowns, the lower part of his face is entirely of the same color, rather than his lower left being lighter than the right. SZTWC (182).png|Back error SZTWC (244).png|Eyes error SZTWC (508).png|Face error Mystery, Incorporeal *Just as Ben was talking to Gwen that he wanted to attend her college, a food truck can be seen. However, just as Kevin and Zed arrived, the food truck was missing. *When three of the students went to Ben, Ben was seen eating a sandwich. The next moment, the sandwich was not there. *In one scene Rook's right ear is black. MI (85).png|No food truck MI (112).png|No sandwich Bengeance Is Mine *In a moment when Rook and Ben walked from the Loofah Emporium, the Omnitrix was missing from Ben's arm. *For a moment, when Ghostfreak was chasing Psyphon, the eye-track below Ghostfreak's eye was green. *In one scene, in Max's Plumbing, Ben has no Omnitrix. *In one scene, Rook's armor on the chest part was all black instead of blue. *Right after Ben said "exactly" after Rook stated that the Squid Monsters will stay in the sewers, the Omnitrix was missing again from Ben's arm. *During Snare-oh's battle with Psyphon and the Squid Monsters, in one scene Snare-oh's mouth was completely gold instead of black and the green lines on it were missing. No omnitrix 1.png|No Omnitrix BIM (214).png|Line error No omnitrix 2.png|No Omnitrix BIM (271).png|Proto-Tech Armor error BIM (528).png|Mouth error An American Benwolf in London *The time displayed on the Big Ben clock tower changes between shots. Animo Crackers *After Ben transforms into Gutrot, the slime that was on the ground disappears. *In one scene, Dr. Animo has an orange brain. *In one scene, the door of the Proto-TRUK is orange. *Future Animo referred to the Mutant Snail as an amphibian. This is not true considering snails are mollusks. *When Future Animo talks to Gutrot, the fur on his back had the color of his skin. AC (320).png|Slime error AC (322).png|Brain and door error AC (330).png|Fur error Rad Monster Party *In the flashback, at the Friedkin University, Zs'Skayr was able to be in sunlight without experiencing any pain. *In one scene, Scout's tail is white instead of grey. RMP (359).png|No burn RMP (398).png|Tail error Charmed, I'm Sure *The credits misspell Adwaita with Addwaitya. The Vampire Strikes Back *Astrodactyl's jetpack wasn't powered, even though he was flying. *In one scene, Lord Transyl's thumb is the same color as his gauntlets. *In one scene, Zs'Skayr's black stripes are moving in opposite directions, as if it were a reflection of him. *In one scene, there were two Rooks in the crowd. *In one scene, Scout's tail disappears. TVSB68.PNG|No energy TVSB165.PNG|Two Rooks VSB (262).png|Missing tail And Then There Were None *When Negative Ultimate Humungousaur attacked No Watch Ben, some of his helmet was blue instead of silver. *When Bad Gravattack finds No Watch Ben, his Omnitrix's rim is purple. *After Astrodactyl saves No Watch Ben, his toes are green. *When Eon explains how it took time to assemble Bens from across the multiverse, his mouth isn't moving even though his voice is heard. *Vilgax mentions fighting Ben for a decade, but he has only been fighting him for 6 years. *Mad Rath glows red instead of orange when he transforms back into Mad Ben. *When Gwen 10 grabs Albedo, he was far shorter than he actually is. ATTWN (136).png|Helmet error ATTWN (347).png|Omnitrix error ATTWN (357).png|Toes error ATTWN (444).png|Flash error ATTWN (457).png|Height error And Then There Was Ben *When 10-year Ben Prime turned into Heatblast, his Omnitrix symbol was green instead of white. *In multiple scenes, Gwen's Omnitrix is gone. *After No Watch Ben had restored all the Bens from the Chronosapien Time Bomb, Albedo had the same colors as young Ben. *When Ben Prime received his Omnitrix, a part of it was green instead of white. *When Gwen as Cannonbolt first attacks Vilgax, her shell is colored yellow instead of blue. TWB (140).png|Green Omnitrix TWB (342).png|No Omnitrix TWB (398).png|Albedo error TWB (510).png|Omnitrix error TWB (540).png|Cannonbolt error Catfight *Even though this episode wasn't part of the Galactic Monsters arc, it had the Galactic Monsters theme song at the beginning, this was not intended by the producers. *In one scene, Attea's spots on her cheeks were gone. *In one scene, Rayona's diamond is in violet instead of yellow. *Rook used a contraction in the episode (specifically "I've") which he didn't take with caution nor did Rayona feel strange about it. *In one scene, one of the Omnitrix symbol is missing from the Proto-Tool. *In one scene, Molly Gunther's Plumber Suit is colored white instead of red. CF (35).png|Missing spots CF (38).png|Diamond error CF (423).png|Plumber Suit error Collect This *Even though this episode wasn't part of the Galactic Monsters arc, it had the Galactic Monsters theme song at the beginning, this was not intended by the producers. *When Ben transforms into Arctiguana, part of Rook's head is cut off. *In one scene, Arctiguana's shell lining is black. *In one scene Arctiguana's stripes on his stomach are missing. *In one scene, Unitaur's spike plate on his arm was colored white instead of green. *In one scene XLR8's tail stripes were thinner. *The close captions spelled Lenopans as "Linopans". *On the credits, Diedrich Bader's name is misspelled "Deiedrich Bader". *Eric Bauza wasn't credited. CT (50).png|White spike plate CT (77).png|Rook error Articguana collect this (5).png|Black shell lining CT (110).png|Missing stripes CT (427).png|Thin lines The Vengers *Bubble Helmet was credited as Bubblehead. Cough It Up *Jimmy shouldn't have been able to record himself right after his phone ran out of power. *While Argit is explaining his gift certificate to Rook, the camera goes to Ben, who has his arms crossed. When Ben blinks, his left eye isn't colored in for a split second. *After Spidermonkey dodged Thunderpig's mace, he had a seventh eye. *Thunderpig's eyes were pink when he escaped Spidermonkey's webs. *Buzzshock was credited "Buzzzshock". *Jimmy Jones and Spanner were credited "Jimmy Spanner". CIU (535).png|Seven eyes CIU (566).png|Pink eyes Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 *In 'Ultimate Alien, Colonel Rozum looked liked he was in his fifties but in '''Omniverse he was seen as the boss of the barely adult Max Tennyson. More than 40 years later he still looks exactly like his younger self. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Colonel Rozum had no idea who Professor Paradox was, but in this episode, in the flashback, he already knew him. *Previous flashbacks to Max's youth showed him with brown hair. In this episode, his younger self's hair is black. BaDGtA51 (209).png|Rozum in the 60's BaDGtA51 (252).png|Black hair ''No Honor Among Bros *Walkatrout was credited although he didn't appear in the episode. Universe vs. Tennyson *In multiple scenes, Patelliday's lure had the same coloration as his skin. *Armodrillo was credited although he didn't appear in the episode. UVT (301.1).png|Lure error Weapon XI: Part 1 *During Alan's flashback, the back of Servantis' hair coloring matched his face coloring. *Feedback is missing the golden battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. WXI1 (220).png|Hair error WXI1 (378).png|Missing bolts Weapon XI: Part 2 *In a sequence of the fight between Mutant Kevin and Swampfire, one of his two right arms is missing; the one corresponding to Astrodactyl. WXI2 (396).png|Missing arm Rook Tales *When Rook goes searching for Kundo, he was seen with the Proto-Tool, despite it being under repair at the time. *Wildvine had his 11 year old appearance in this episode. RT (333).png|Proto-Tool RT (409).png|11 year old Wildvine Charm School *The soles of Lucky Girl's boots were a different design in this episode compared to previous episodes. CS (331).png|New boots The Ballad of Mr. Baumann *In the scene when Diamondhead reverts back into 11-year old Ben, the Prototype Omnitrix sounds like the Omnitrix. *As Mr. Baumann told 11 year old Ben about his encounter with Sheelane, there's a sequence where he doesn't have hair. TBoMB (64).png|No hair Vreedlemania *Octagon's hat was red for a short time. *XLR8 was miscolored as Speedyquick. VM (330).png|Red hat VM (349).png|Speedyquick It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 *When Goop was talking in this episode there are no static sounds playing. *When Ben 23 and Ben Prime were transforming into The Worst and Toolboxx, Ben 23 had a holographic interface coming out of his Omnitrix. This error cropped up a second time when Ben 23 was about to transform into Mr. Monkey. *When Maltruant yells at Mad Rook, one of Exo-Skull's bolts has gold highlights. *Mad Rook occasionally has black pupils. *When Rollaway was in his sphere form, his sides were of the same color as his skin. *In several scenes, Mad Diamondhead has the Power Watch on his back as well as his chest. *After Mad Diamondhead knocked down Rollaway and prepared to attack him, in that close-up shot of Rollaway, his face and body were colored dark blue. *When Mad Diamondhead is about to punch Rollaway, his should armor is of a bluish metallic color. *Just before Mad Diamondhead is being hit by Clockwork's time ray, there is a rendering error on the scene's right side. *When Techno-Bubbled Clockwork struggles with Exo-Skull, his dark blue outlines are black. hero watch error 1.png|Hero Watch error IaMBW1 (300).png|Bolt error IaMBW1 (301).png|Black pupils hero watch error 2.png|Hero Watch error IaMBW1 (429).png|Color error IaMBW1 (432).png|Power Watch on the back IaMBW1 (447).png|Blue face IaMBW1 (448).png|Armor error IaMBW1 (506).png|Rendering error IaMBW1 (571).png|Black outlines It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 *Mad Rook occasionally has black pupils. IaMBW2 (108).png|Black pupils From Hedorium to Eternity *Kevin and Cooper meet for the first time in this episode, but in ''Undercover, Ben and Gwen were unaware that Kevin knew Cooper. *In this episode, Ben sees Kevin absorbing matter and demonstrating its use, but in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, he did not know Kevin could do that, as pointed by Swampfire saying "That's new". *Ben trusts Kevin and believes that Kevin became a hero, but in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, he still considered him his enemy. *Lucy's white socks are missing in the scene where she's sitting next to Gwen. *Ben's eyes are black, while focusing in his soccer ball. FHtE (8).png|Missing socks FHtE (20).png|Black pupils ''Let's Do the Time War Again *When Skurd says "If you're thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing", the black parts of his Omnitrix symbol are colored the same as Feedback's green clothing. *When Ben 10,000 transforms into Crashocker and is about to hit the ground to attack Exo-Skull, the rim of the Biomnitrix on his stomach is colored the same as his skin. LDtTWA (214).png|Skurd error LDtTWA (334).png|Miscolored Biomnitrix Secret of Dos Santos *In one scene, the black parts on Blitzwolfer's clothes were the same color as his fur. *Skurd asks who Paradox is, but he met him in the previous episode. *Bumper Robinson was credited for David Kaye's roles. SoDS (222).png|Clothes error The Final Countdown *Ben knew that Plumber Headquarters was an underground space station in ''Outbreak, but in this episode, he acts as if he is learning it for the first time. *When Rook is talking to Bryk, he mentions Morty as being the same species however, Bryk and Morty look nothing alike. *Neither Cannonbolt nor Fistina were shown saving Kundo. ''Malgax Attacks *Before transforming into Ultimate Albedo, Albedo's shirt is black with red stripes, instead of red with black stripes. *When Albedo briefly transforms into his Galvan form, he is a red saturated Azmuth rather than his actual Galvan form. *Before transforming into Ultimate Rath, Albedo's shirt is black with red stripes, instead of red with black stripes. *Skurd stated that since he is a single-celled organism, a teleporter would rip him apart upon reconstruction. However, he did not show this fear in ''Stuck on You. *When flying up to the Chimerian Hammer, Skurd had the Omnitrix symbol while he was on Luhley. *As soon as Vilgax pulled Skurd off of his face, Skurd had the Omnitrix symbol on his head, despite not being attached to Ben's Omnitrix at the time. MA (156).png|First shirt error Albedo's_Grey_Matter_Error.png|Albedo's Galvan form error MA (299).png|Second shirt error MA (462).png|First Omnitrix symbol error MA (489).png|Second Omnitrix symbol error ''The Most Dangerous Game Show *When Zenith teleports almost every woman Ben met, Myaxx is shown to be teleported twice. *Rayona is eliminated and poofed away, but in the next group shot she is there again in place of Rook Shar. *Rook Shar was eliminated in the lava round, but appeared again shortly at the start of the next round before Zenith announced what the round was about. *Lucy is in the group shot in the Null Void even when she shouldn't be there. *Helena Xagliv is in the group shot when Ben returns from the Null Void to confront Zenith, even when she shouldn't be there. *Fistina was never in the game at any point, yet is seen in the group after they exit the Null Void. *When Ben transformed into Pesky Dust, Skurd did not appear anywhere on him until he reverted. *When Ben transformed into Feedback, Ben didn't press the Omnitrix core. *When Charles Zenith addresses the tie in the final race, his microphone clips under his chin for a moment. *When Kai was mocking Ben, Ben's left eye was dark blue. A New Dawn'' *Skurd was missing from all of the aliens but Feedback in the mass alien transformation scene. *Due to an Omnitrix glitch, Rath appeared naked again.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121443755380http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121445150324 *The outlining of AmpFibian's eyes were white instead of black. *Astrodactyl had two Omnitrixes. *Frankenstrike, Snare-oh, Murk Upchuck, Arctiguana and Buzzshock do not appear in the mass alien transformation scene, despite the fact that they did appear previously in the series. *As Ben and Rook watch the formation of the universe, the Omnitrix is missing. *The Slimebiote cage was open before the Contemelia opened it. *When Feedback is going to launch his final attack to Maltruant, there is a rendering error in the right side of the scene. *Cannonbolt's mouth is higher than it should be, and/or his Omnitrix is lower than it should be. *Alien X does not have his stars. *Lodestar's chest is completely black. *Parts of NRG's suit were incorrectly colored. *Bloxx's chin was reversed, being blue with a yellow spot instead of yellow with a blue spot. His nose is also blue. *Mole-Stache and The Worst have Pesky Dust's color scheme. *Toepick had Kickin Hawk's color scheme. *The black on Bullfrag's suit was much lighter. *Atomix's containers lack the bubbles. AND (477).png|Magenta arms AND rath.png|No clothes AND ampfibian.png|Eyes error AND astrodactyl.png|Two Omnitrixes AND (547).png|No Omnitrix AND (557).png|The cage is already opened AND_cannonbolt.png|Mouth and/or Omnitrix error AND_alien_x.png|No stars AND_lodestar.png|Black chest AND_NRG.png|Incorrect colors AND_bloxx.png|Bloxx colors AND_mole-stache.png|Pesky Dust colors AND_the_worst.png|Worst colors AND_toepick.png|Kickin Hawk colors AND_bullfrag.png|Bright suit AND_atomix.png|No bubles References Category:Content